Finding You
by jacesgirlalways
Summary: Placed after Elena chooses Damon. Things obviously don't go the way Stefan planned. He leaves. He returns 3 weeks prior to this story. Elena, therefore has been with Damon for a year. While Stefan is back he stirs up a bit of romance with Elena. Elena realizes something and she has to find Stefan to tell him. Will Stefan have moved on? Read abd find out! ALL HUMAN!
1. Chapter 1

"Damon?" I say as I knock on his bedroom door.

**"What do you want?" He hisses. I can tell he's still mad at me. I didn't mean to kiss Stefan. It sorta just, you know, happened. High school romances never truly die. And maybe that's just it. Maybe I still lo- "yes Eleeeeeena?" I'm cut of by Damon's question. **

**"Look, I know you're pissed now, but I need you to know that even though I love you sooooo much, I'm leaving." Damon stares at me in either confusion or shock. Both hurt. I keep going. "-to find Stefan." Damon has been mad at me ever since the kiss. But now, he just looks broken. Like only I can do such a thing to hurt him. Bullshit. **

**"And how do you go about doing that, Elena? Huh? Or what about when you actually find him? You slept with me, his ****_brother_****." I flinch as he takes me back to the past. "You know, he just looked down right broken when you told him to go a ****_year_**** ago." He says. **

**"You know what? Ever since I turned it back on you've been an ass. I'm done, we are done," I say as I leave to collect my belongings. Ugh! I wish I knew where he was. I just need to tell him how I feel or that I still feel for him. **

**The first thing I do is call Caroline. Pick up, pick up, pick up. "Hello? Elena?" Caroline answers. **

**"Hi" I say shyly. Caroline and I haven't talked since Stefan left. She feels I could've done something. "I was wondering if you knew where S-Stefan is?" **

**"Seriously?!" She exclaims, "I thought you chose Damooooon." She says in a mocking voice. **

**"I did, but I realized I still love Stefan." **

**"Hmph. He's not here now. And I'm not helpin' you." **

**"I didn't count on it," I snap, about to hang up the phone when "oh! And Elena?" **

**"Yeah?" **

**"If you break his heart one more time, I swear you won't live to see another day." Caroline turned into a mama bear protecting Stefan. With that she hangs up. I stare at the phone in shock. Okay, I think. Ding! I lightbulb goes off in my head. Caroline said 'he's not here right now'. I think I just found him. I grab my keys and head out.**

**"Where is he, Care?" I ask desperately. **

**"Who are you talking about?" She asks confused. **

**"Uh-huh, where's Stefan"**

**"He's not h-," Caroline is cut off by a smooth British accent. Klaus.**

**"He's not here, love," Klaus says to me. Caroline glares at me. "Try Chicago, doppelgänger," he snaps. Duh. I scold myself. They close the door on me. Well that was rude. Well I was rude to everyone else. I pull out my phone and search up departing flights to Chicago: 7:30 gate 21. I check the time, 6:15; I have a little less than 2 hours to kill. **

* * *

**"Hi. I'm buying a one-way ticket to Chicago, Illinois," I say politely. **

**"Of course," the woman replied, "that'll be 200.67, please." **

**I hand her my credit card and she swipes it through. "Thank you for flying with us, Miss...Gilbert," she says as she smiles. I nod my head and head towards my gate. I get there right as they're boarding my flight. I hand the attendant my ticket and walk into the plane. I sit in my seat and it's only when I develop butterflies in my stomach do I realize the person sitting next to me is... "Stefan?" I look him straight in the eyes. **

**"Hi," he says.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hai! I hope you all enjoyed the last Chapter! First FanFic ever! I'm debating on whether or not I should write a Klaroline FanFic? Leave your opinion in the Comments below! Hope you enjoy Chapter 2! **

* * *

"Hello, Elena," Stefan says. He looks at me funny.

"What. Do I have something on my face?" I say as I start to wipe random places on my face.

"No, it's just… I haven't seen you in a year." I look at him. Does he not remember the kiss?

"But I saw you 3 weeks ago and we kissed? Remember? You have to remember," I look at him desperately. He fakes a smile, I can tell.

"Uh, yeah. I remember," He laughs, "Of course I remember."

"Can we talk?"

"Sure. Not here though. We have some eavesdroppers."

"What do you mean? What?" I search the plane only to see numeral familiar faces. Rebekah, Kol, Elijah, Katherine… and Caroline? What's she doing here? "Caroline?" I blurt. What. The. Hell.

"I asked her to come to Chicago with me," Stefan tells me.

"But what about Klaus? He sure as hell wouldn't _not_ go with her," I inform him.

"Don't worry about that now. Okay?" He says.

"Okay, shall we go somewhere to talk?" I say as I grab his hand and pull him up. He smiles at me like he used to.

"Miss, you have to sit down," the flight attendant says to me. I compel her. I look straight into her eyes.

"You will let this man and I move about this whenever we want. You will ask no questions whatsoever."

"Yes," the woman says. I smile, satisfied. I turn to Stefan smiling at me.

"Let's go." He leads me over to the front of the plane in front of the exit. Tell him now, Elena! I sat to myself. DO IT NOW! Here goes nothing.

"Stefan, do you even know why I'm on this plane?" He shakes his head, so I continue. "I love you," he opens his mouth to respond, but I cut him off, "Let me finish, if I don't do this now I don't know when my next chance will be," I tell him, "Stefan I realize now that I can't live without you. Every day I was with Damon a part of my heart was missing. _You_ were missing. I'm sorry I broke your heart over and over again. I will regret it for the rest of my life, which is a _long_ time.

Stefan I want to be with you and only you. If you'll take me," I take a deep breath and stare at him.

"Elena,' he whispers. "I love you, more." I smile and place my hands around his neck. He leans into me. I sigh and just as my lips almost touch his, he stops. "Goodbye, Elena."

"What?" I say. He turns the latch on the door and opens it. "Stefan what are you doing?!" He grabs my wrist and throws me against the wall. "Stefan, stop, please!" I beg.

"Oh, honey," he starts, "could you really not tell I wasn't the love of your life?" he asks humorously. Then he starts to laugh. I throw a punch. "Ouch. That hurt, sweetie," he says, "we haven't officially met, "I'm Silas." He throws a punch in my direction, but I duck and kick him so he falls to the ground. I get up and start to walk off, but he grabs me and throws me. Out of the plane. I grab onto his wrist as I'm dangling 40,000 feet in the air.

"You can't get rid of me that easily, Silas!" I scream. He tries to shake me off and almost succeeds when Miss Caroline Forbes saves the day. She grabs my wrist.

Silas screams something at her that I can't hear over the wind blowing past me. "Just let me save her!" she demands, "Please!" And Silas lets me go. Just like that. She pulls me in and smiles at me. "Sorry I let it go that far," She gives a weak smile.

"What do you mean? What just happened?"

"Silas compelled me and the other vampires to attend this flight and we were told not to bother him," she explains.

"But how did you save me if you were compelled?"

"Vervain. Duh," she laughs.

"Oh, right."

"I heard what you said to Silas, well I mean you thought it was Stefan, but I could tell you meant every word," she beams at me, "You know what. I'm going to help you find Stefan," she says excitedly.

"Uh, thanks? I guess."

"This'll be fun," she says as I laugh.

A couple of hours later we land in Chicago. Caroline calls Klaus to t happened and that she's perfectly fine. I know Klaus loves Caroline and he loves her, too. Ever since Tyler had left for college Caroline was always, not herself. I could see it in her eyes when Klaus would call her one of his pet names; sweetheart, love. I never liked Klaus, but he makes Care happy, so I have to give him some credit.

Caroline comes up to me and says," Klaus is coming to Chicago. He's too worried about me to let me stay here. Don't worry he can help us find Stef. He says we can stay at his apartment 'til he gets here."

"Sounds good," I say, "What's the address?"

"It's…" She squints at her phone, "Apartment 310, on Mikealson drive," she tells me, "I think it's really close. We should head out.

I start walking when I bump into and meet a pair of green eyes. I know that it's not Silas. It's him. "Stefan?"

"Elena?" he sighs.

* * *

**A/N: Shockerrrrrr. LOL I love Stilas, but I ship Stelena. Anyways, Were y'all shocked? Elena did that huge declaration of love to...Silas? Will she still have the guts to tell the real Stefan? And yes It's really Stefan this time. I promise. Hope you all enjoyed! Follow stelenavamps on Instagram. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

** A/N: I updated, YAY! omg. I got like 600 views on this! Thank you all so much! I hope you all enjoy! The more you review, the faster I'll update. Also, I get out of school on June 13th(YAY), so I'll be updating on a regular schedule and the chapters will be A LOT longer. Okay, enjoy! **

** I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS On the exception of the new girl. Pssh she doesn't even go here, JK JK. Don't mind any spelling errors. I was lazy and just wanted to get this uploaded. .**

* * *

"Stefan!" I wrap my arms around his neck and pull him into a hug. He puts his arms securely around my waist and his neck is resting in the crook of my neck.

"I missed you!" I say.

"I missed you, too, Elena," He says as he smiles sadly at me," Elena, I-" We're interrupted by Caroline's speedy voice.

"Nik guess what! No. No. No. Stefan's here! I don't know. Yeah. Okay. I'll see you. Love you too," Caroline says as she smiles at us. "Stefan, what's wrong?" She asks.

"Could I uh, talk to Elena? Alone?"

"Oh! Yeah of course. Have fun you two." She says as she backs away.

"Stefan I-"

"I'm dying," he blurts.

"What?! What happened? I don't understand," I say as I start to panic.

"Elena, sshh, shh," he says as he pulls me into another hug. "Elena, listen to me, I was bit by a hybrid, not Klaus, there's another hybrid." I look up at him in disbelief.

"But how can that be?"

"I guess we're on the same page now." Ugh! I'm crying. I've never liked crying, but I seem to be the person to do it the most. "Elena, look at me," he says. He puts his finger under my chin and tilts my head up so my eyes meet his. God, I missed him. "Elena it's going to be okay. Trust me. I won't leave you, ever," he tells me. My mouth spreads into a grin. "So! How's my brother?" He asks as we start to walk down the streets of Chicago.

"Ooo that's a loooong story," I say and start to laugh.

"We've got time. Actually, eternity." He smiles at me and for the first time I actually feel like I'm ok again.

"Well, for one, we're not together anymore," I say as Stefan looks at me, shocked. "Yeah, and second, I came here for you to tell you something very long due" I smirk and look up at him with hooded eyes.

"Elena," he says dismissively, "I met someone," he tells. He doesn't go on because of the fricken loud gasp I make. Of course he moved on, idiot! You were in a relationship with his brother. He looks at me with happy eyes, "Her names Rose." He says with the happiest look on his face that I can't bring myself to say what I said to the supposed Stefan on the plane. He looks so happy and after what I did to him I can't take away his happiness again. I do wanna meet this 'Rose' girl, though. I look up to him and say,

" I'm happy for you, Stefan," I say happily.

"You wanna meet her?"

"Of course!" I say happily, but on the inside I don't know how I'll move on from Stefan. I love him. I love him. I love him. I LOVE him. Shit. He moved on without me and all because I chose his fucking, asshole of a brother over him. "I really am happy for you." I smile sadly at him, but he doesn't see my smile fade and the tear drop. I've lost him, I think. I've really lost him this time. No going back this time. I'm cut out of my thoughts by Caroline's peppy voice. That girl gets on my nerves sometimes.

"So, I was thinking we could all get something to drink," she suggests, "Nik won't be here 'til tonight, but we three could go?" she says, "Yes? No? What's up with you, too?" she questions.

"I guess I should've told you both at the same time," Stefan sighs.

"What are you talking about, Stef?" Caroline asks.

"There's a new hybrid in Mystic Falls-"

"What?! You could've mentioned it was in Mystic Falls, Stefan." I cut in.

"Let him finish, Elena!" Caroline says.

"And, well, he bit me, which means, technically, I'm dying," he says. Caroline stares at him in shock as I stare at her. She looks at me struggling to hold everything in. She comes and hugs me and whispers something in my ear. Something like 'It'll be ok or We'll get through this' But she doesn't know why I'm crying the true reason I'm holding everything in. I lost Stefan. He met someone new. The tears are coming now. Caroline gives me one last squeeze before she goes and hugs Stefan. "I missed you, Care," he whispers.

"I missed you, too," she replies. "Can't Nik help you?"

"Can a different hybrid cure another hybrid bite?" She stares at him questioning herself.

"We'll figure it out! We'll find Bonnie, we'll ask every vampire we can think of, okay? I will _not _let you die," she tells him and stares at him for a couple of seconds before saying, "So, who's up for drinks?" Stefan and I both laugh at Caroline before starting to walk down the streets to find a bar. "I texted Nik and he said he'd meet us there once he got into town!" she calls after us. Once Caroline caught up to us Stefan got a call.

"Hello," he says, "Hey, babe!" I'm assuming it's Rose. "What's up? Yeah. I'm going to get drinks with some friends of mine, but I'll come by once we're done. Uh-huh. Yes. Yea. Got it, milk," he says as he smiles. "Okay, got to go, love you, too." LOVE?! Just perfect. He _loves_ her. Stefan hangs up and says, "Rose wants to meet you two tomorrow for lunch? That's cool, right?"

"Uhm, YES!" Caroline screams.

"I'd love too," I say.

"Great, you'll love her Elena, her and Caroline already are best friends," he says, but once he says it, I can tell he instantly regrets it. "You didn't tell her, did you?" He asks.

"Nope," she says sadly.

"Caroline," he says irritated.

"What is it now?" I ask.

"Well, you see, I knew where Stefan was the whole time and I really was on that flight coming to see Stefan and Rose," she tells me. I yank Caroline away into a store. "Hold on, Stefan!" she yells.

"Are you kidding me? Caroline! You knew why I wanted to come here and tell him and you still let me come here? Just to find out that he is with someone else? Loves someone else, a matter of fact?"

"Elena, I didn't know he loves her," she says.

"That's no excuse!" I walk away, but she grabs my arm.

"Elena, let me explain!"

"Explain what Care?! Huh?" she just stares at me, "That's what I thought." I yank my arm away and run out of the store. I walk past Stefan and he's looking at me with such a confused look, it's almost funny. _Almost. _

"Elena, what's wrong?" He asks.

"I made a mistake, Stefan. I was wrong and I'm sorry, Stefan. God, Stefan! I'm so sorry," I say as I start to run away. I hear Caroline and Stefan calling after me, but they don't come. Not Stefan. He's not with me anymore. He's not going to run after me anymore because I made the wrong choice. I tried to find him and I did. He's happy without me. I love him, but I love seeing him happy. That's all that matters. The sun starts to set as I cross the street. 'Your life will go on, Elena' I tell myself. 'You have eternity to get him back. And you sure as _hell _will'

* * *

**A/N: OOOH MMOUYY GAAAAWWWDD! Caroline! How could she? And OOOOOOOO Stefan and Rose? Where is Klaus? Like, really? Think you'll like Rose? haha okay, sure. Seems Stefan likes her. :) I'm sorry there hasn't been lots of Stelena, stelena, but you have to wait and see what happens with them. This story is a Stelena story for a reason. REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: So soooorrryyyyy. OMIGOD. I feel bad for the long wait. Anyways, I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

I decided to stay in a hotel room last night. I really didn't feel like facing Stefan after that. I need to talk to him though, I really do. I check my phone for any messages.

Caroline: Elena, I'm really sorry!

Caroline: I didn't know!

Caroline: please tell us where you are

Caroline: we're worried!

Ugh! She's not going to stop, so I send a message back.

Elena: I'm at a hotel. I'm going back to mystic falls. Tell Stefan that I'll look into the hybrid thing and that I say good bye.

This is my goodbye. I'll leave Mystic Falls for good. What ever you do, Caroline, do not tell him why I came here. Okay? I press send and wait a reply. Riiiiiiiinngg! I press answer,"Hello?"

"Elena," stefan sighs in relief,"Are you okay? Where are you? Do you need me to pick you up?"

"Stefan, I'm fine, I-"

"Caroline told me- why you came and all," he confesses.

"I know it doesn't change anything!"

"But Elena," he begins.

"Stefan, I love you. But I want you, matter of fact, need you to be happy. So I'm leaving here," I say.

"Why? Why are you leaving here to go back there?"

"I'm not going back to Mystic Falls Stefan."

"Elena.."

"No, Stefan. It's for the best and you know it. You have Rose, okay? I'm sure you're really happy and I'm glad-" Stefan cuts me off.

"Where are you? At least let me see you one last time," He tries to compromise.

"I don't know, Stefan," I say wearily. Having a nagging feeling that once I see his face, I'll stay. But I don't want to stay!

"C'mon 'Lena!" He urges.

"Fine…I'm at the Hilton, room 401," I reply.

"Okay, I'll see you soon."

"Yeah."

* * *

I wait about 5 minutes before I hear a knock at my door. I get up to go answer it, "Stefan, I-" Wait, she is Not Stefan. I opened the door to a dirty blonde headed woman with bright blue eyes. But boy, does she look mad.

"You listen to me, "'Lena" Stefan is mine. Not yours, he _was_, not _is_, hear me? Leave right now and never come back, I know he's coming to meet you and I know all about you choosing his brother. You know, he was perfectly happy with me. He loves _me_. Leave," and with that she storms off.

"Nice to meet you too, Rose," I mutter. What a _bitch_! But she's right, I need to leave. I grab my bag and grab a pen and piece of paper from my night table.

_Stefan,_

_I decided I couldn't bear to see you and not not go. I love you so much Stefan. Be happy. And know, I'm out there and I'll be waiting. One day you'll find me again. _

_ Yours _always.

_~Elena _

I leave the note taped to the door. I grab my bag and walk down the stairs to the parking lot. I call a cab. I step into the cab and say, "Chicago Airport, please." The driver nods. Tears start streaming down my face as I look out the window. _Where to? Paris? Rome? Maybe New Zealand?_ "Good bye, Stefan," I whisper.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: UPDATE! sorry if the fony is weird. idk it's being stupid. Amyways, Enjoy.**

* * *

_**2 years later.**_

**"Babe!" I yell. **

**"Yeah! I'm in our room" he answers. I walk in to see him lying on the couch watching football. When he sees me he gets up and plants a kiss on my lips, wrapping his arms around my waist. "Hey beautiful," he whispers against my lips. All of a sudden he starts tickling my sides and I start laughing and begging him to stop. **

**"Anthony! Stop! Please! I'll do anything" I say, instantly regretting it. **

**"Anything hmmmm?" He says, as he puckers is lips. I give him the most passionate kiss I've ever given him. His hands fly to my waist and pull me tighter against him. I wrap my arms around his neck, kissing him harder. His hands fly to my ass and give a little pat. I gasp and his tongue invades. I moan into his mouth and play with the hair and the nape of his neck. "-Touchdown!" The TV interrupts our session. Anthony doesn't stop, he just moves his lips to my neck, sucking on the tender place where my neck meets my shoulder. **

**"You're gonna miss the game," I moan and he smiles against my neck. **

**"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" I says. I smile back at him. **

**"You owe me though!" I say, pointing my finger at him. **

**"Of course, babe," he replies. **

**"I'm gonna go make dinner," I tell him as he slaps my ass. I giggle at him. He just smirks. "Don't miss me." **

**"I will always miss you," he replies. **

**I turn the pot of water on. I write in my diary as I wait for it to boil. **

_**Dear Diary, **_

_**You know who I haven't written about in awhile? Stefan. My sweet Stefan. 1 year after I left the hotel room, I would always hope he would magically find me, but fairy tales don't exist, do they. **_

_**~Elena 6/4/16**_

**As I'm pouring in the pasta into the boiling water, my phone rings. I reach into my back pocket to see 'unknown' on my screen. What the hell. I answer," hello" **

**"Elena, I found you." **

**"Stefan?" I say half shocked and half I'm not even sure********.**

* * *

******A/N: Yeah. I went there. Cliffhanger. I wrote 2,ooo words for this chapter, but I wanted to edit it so I left you with this snip bit! SORRYYYY. Anyways PLL is on Tuesday and I so esited! EZRIA! ok, i hope you guys didn't freaka outa. peace.**


End file.
